Childhood
by Schattentanz
Summary: Eine Abenteuergeschichte mit zwei ehr ungewöhnlichen Helden (Ch. 2 Authors notes)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und alles was da kreucht und fleucht gehört Tolkien, nur diese Geschichte mit ihren Charakteren gehört mir.  
  
  
Vorwort: Childhood ist die erste Geschichte die ich geschrieben habe, und sie ist ursprünglich als eine Art Hintergrundgeschichte für einen Rollenspielcharakter entstanden.   
Es ist eine einfache kleine Abenteuergeschichte, wenn auch mit wohl recht ungewöhnlichen "Helden".   
Und noch drei kurze Erklärungen zum Verständnis im Voraus:   
Bei den in der Geschichte vorkommenden Orks habe ich mich an den Film-Moria-Orks orientiert, nicht an denen im Buch.  
Das erwähnte Schimmern von Lebewesen in der Dunkelheit beruht auf dem Sehen von Körperwärme (ins Infrarote verschobenes Sehspektrum).  
Nachtstrecke=Tagesmarsch  
  
Über Kritik, ob positiv oder negativ, würd ich mich sehr freuen   
  
  
Childhood  
  
by Schattentanz  
  
  
Das Kind rannte durch die Dunkelheit so schnell seine müden Beine es trugen. Nur noch schwach hörte es die Stimmen der Erwachsenen weit vor sich, und der beständige leichte Luftstrom in dem Höhlenlabyrinth ließ auch ihren Geruch viel zu schnell verfliegen. Erschöpft stolperte es dem leiser werdenden Klang der Stimmen hinterher.   
Anfangs schien es ihm eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein den Erwachsenen auf diese Reise zu folgen, ein Abenteuer, ein Spiel, doch inzwischen wünschte es sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder zu hause zu sein. Der Pfad führte steil nach oben und das Kind kam nur langsam voran. Leiser und leiser wurden die Echos der Stimmen vor ihm, bis sie schließlich völlig verhallt waren. Das Kind blieb stehen und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Kein Laut war zu hören. Nichts. Es war allein.  
Angst ergriff von ihm besitz und es rannte so schnell es konnte in die Richtung, aus der es die Stimmen zuletzt zu hören vermeint hatte.   
Es wusste, wenn es die Erwachsenen nicht wiederfinden würde, würde es hier sterben, verloren in dem riesigen Labyrinth von Gängen und Höhlen. Blindlings stolperte es durch die Dunkelheit, Angst und Verzweiflung trieben es trotz seiner Erschöpfung voran, doch kein Laut durchbrach die alles umfangende Stille.   
Erst als seine Beine es nicht mehr zu tragen vermochten, hielt das Kind an.   
"Izul, Izul!" jammerte es den Namen seiner Mutter. Es kauerte sich ängstlich zusammen, einzig sein leises Wimmern durchdrang die Finsternis. Es würde hier sterben.  
Nach und nach machten Angst und Verzweiflung einer dumpfen Hoffnungslosigkeit platz, und schließlich ließen Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung das Kind einschlafen.  
  
Der plötzliche Klang einer Stimme ließ das Kind einige Zeit später erwachen.  
Schwach erkannte es den blassen Schimmer eines anderen Lebewesens vor sich in der Dunkelheit. Gelähmt vor Angst starrte das Kind auf die fremde Gestalt vor ihm.  
Dann sprach das Wesen es an. "Was machst du denn hier?" Erleichterung durchflutete das Kind. Die Frage klang nicht unfreundlich, offenbar wollte ihm sein Gegenüber nichts böses.  
"Ich hab mich verlaufen"   
"Verlaufen?" und dann: "Wie kann man nur so blöd sein."   
Das Kind blickte sein Gegenüber verwirrt an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Fremde nur wenig mehr als einen Kopf größer als es selbst war, also offenbar auch noch ein Kind.   
"Du bist nicht von meinem Clan" stellte der Fremde fest. "Von welchem Clan bist du?"  
Als das Kind antwortete, brach sein Gegenüber in Gelächter aus. "Kein Wunder, dass du dich verlaufen hast, wenn du aus einem Clan voller unfähiger Idioten stammst."   
Auch wenn der Andere größer war als es selbst, konnte das Kind diese Beleidigung nicht einfach hinnehmen und fauchte wütend.   
"Willst du dich mit mir anlegen?" zischte der Fremde zurück "Versuchs nur und ich schlag dich grün und blau, das versprech ich dir, du Winzling"   
Das reichte! Wütend griff das Kind den Anderen an und überraschte diesen damit ziemlich, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass das kleine Kind ihn tatsächlich angreifen würde. Verbissen kämpften die beiden Gegner miteinander, doch der Fremde war größer und stärker. Er drückte das Kind zu Boden, hielt es fest, so dass es sich nicht mehr rühren konnte und presste ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. "Gibst du auf?"   
"Ja...!"  
Der Fremde ließ los und zog sich dann etwas zurück.  
"Du bist mutiger als ich dachte", meinte er dann anerkennend. "Wie heißt du?"   
"Scharga" antwortete das Kind.  
"Und ich bin Tarku, Tochter von Olug, dem Anführer unseres Clans. Und ich werde der nächste Anführer"  
Dann meinte sie: "Du bist ziemlich weit weg von zuhause."  
"Ich bin den anderen heimlich gefolgt. Ich wollte mit zum Treffen. Dann hab ich sie verloren." Das "Treffen" fand alle paar Jahre statt, und war ein Treffen der Clans der gesamten nördlichen Berge, bei dem Neuigkeiten, Waren und Partner ausgetauscht wurden.   
Tarku schwieg kurz, dann meinte sie: "Da will ich auch hin. Du kannst ja mit mir kommen, wenn du willst."   
"Ja!" Scharga wollte auf keinen Fall hier allein zurück bleiben, und Tarku schien zu wissen, wo es lang ging.   
Die beiden Kinder gingen los, das Mädchen voran.   
Sie redeten nicht miteinander und bemühten sich möglichst leise zu sein, denn in den endlosen Tiefen unter dem Gebirge gab es noch andere Wesen, Geschöpfe, die zwei herumstreunende Kinder als gefundenes Fressen ansehen würden.   
Sie waren schon einige Stunden unterwegs, als Scharga Tarku kurz am Arm antippte. "Können wir nicht eine Pause machen."  
Tarku drehte sich um und fauchte wütend. "Du kannst ja eine machen, aber ich werd weiter gehn."   
Ihr Weg führte sie durch schmale Gänge und weite Höhlen, deren Größe sie nur erahnen konnten, und mehr als einmal führte er sie am Rande von Abgründen entlang, aus deren Tiefen warme Luftströme empor wehten.   
Schließlich hielt Tarku an. "Hier rasten wir. Wir halten abwechselnd Wache. Erst ich, dann du." Die beiden Kinder kauerten sich hinter ein paar großen Felsblöcken zusammen. Scharga schmiegte sich eng an seine Freundin an und schlief dann ein.   
Es konnte noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, als Tarku ihn weckte. "Du bist dran mit Wache," sagte sie leise. "Und wehe du schläfst ein!" Dann rollte sie sich zusammen, und schon wenig später zeigte ihr ruhiger Atem, dass sie eingeschlafen war.  
Scharga lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Es war alles still.   
Die Zeit, bis Tarku wieder erwachte, schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber schließlich rührte sie sich und richtete sich verschlafen auf. "Alles ruhig?" fragte sie.   
"Ja. Gehn wir jetzt weiter, und wie weit ist es noch?"   
"Ziemlich weit." antwortete Tarku. "Hier," meinte sie dann, und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Kurz darauf flackerte ein kurzer Holzspan auf und Scharga schloss für einen Moment geblendet die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte das Mädchen eine Karte vor ihnen auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. "Woher hast du das," fragte Scharga staunend. Tarku grinste. "Olug wird ihre Karte sicher vermissen. Aber sie braucht sie nicht, aber ich." Sie studierte die Karte eine ganze Weile. "Hier. Hier sind wir jetzt." Sie tappte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle der Karte. "Und hier," dabei deutete sie auf einen anderen Punkt auf dem Pergament, "müssen wir hin. Also Richtung Nordwesten." Scharga blickte verständnislos auf die Karte. Er wusste nicht, wie Tarku darauf sehen konnte, wo sie lang mussten, denn für ihn war die Karte nur ein mit vielen bunten Linien bemaltes Stück Pergament. Tarku blies den Holzspan aus und verstaute die Karte wieder in ihrer Tasche. "Komm," meinte sie dann. "lass uns hier verschwinden, falls jemand das Licht gesehen hat." Die beiden Kinder machten sich wieder auf den Weg.   
Lange Zeit wanderten sie schweigend durch die Finsternis. Schließlich fragte Scharga "Ist es noch sehr weit?" "Ich habs dir doch vorhin auf der Karte gezeigt," zischte Tarku ihn an. "Pass auf wenn ich dir was zeige, dann brauchst du nachher nicht so blöd zu fragen."   
Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. "Still!" flüsterte sie.   
Scharga erstarrte, und horchte in die Finsternis. Ein leises Scharren drang an seine Ohren, das Kratzen scharfer Klauen auf Stein, irgendwo vor ihnen. Er fühlte, wie Tarku ihn am Handgelenk packte und hinter einigen Felsen in Deckung zog. Sie kauerten sich in ihrem Versteck zusammen und warteten. Das Kratzen kam näher, und nun konnten sie auch den schnaufenden Atem der Kreatur hören. Dann hielt das Wesen plötzlich an und sie konnten hören, wie es zwischen den Fesen schnüffelte. Es hatte sie gewittert!  
Tarku stieß Scharga an, und deutete nach oben, dann begann sie auch schon die Felswand, die sich hinter ihnen erhob, empor zu klettern, und Scharga folgte ihr, so schnell er konnte. Offenbar hatte die Kreatur ihre Flucht bemerkt, denn als Scharga nach unten schaute, konnte er sehen, wie eine massige Gestalt die Felswand empor kroch, und das erschreckend schnell. Durch Klettern ließ sich dieses Wesen wohl nicht abhängen. "Tarku, es verfolgt uns!"  
"Schnell, hier lang," rief das Mädchen und verschwand in der Öffnung eines Ganges die sich vor ihnen in der Felswand auftat.   
Die beiden Kinder rannten den schmalen Tunnel entlang, so schnell sie nur konnten. Hinter sich hörten sie das Scharren ihres Verfolgers, das immer näher kam. "Schneller, schneller, es holt auf!" schrie Scharga. Tarku bog in einen Seitentunnel ein, der in einer leichten Krümmung schräg nach unten abfiel. Sie rannten um die Biegung, und Tarku wäre beinahe gegen die Wand geprallt, die den Gang plötzlich vor ihnen abschloss. Sie waren in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie geschockt auf die glatte Felswand, dann hörten sie, wie ihr Verfolger den Eingang des Tunnels erreichte und fuhren herum. "Tarku, ich hab Angst..."  
"Ich werd nicht kampflos aufgeben," zischte das ältere Mädchen mit funkelnden Augen und zog ihren Dolch. Scharga kauerte sich indes hinter ihr zusammen. Plötzlich entdeckte er eine schmale Öffnung dicht am Boden in der Seitenwand des Tunnels, grade groß genug, um hindurch zu schlüpfen. "Tarku, hier!" rief er , als auch schon die Kreatur, die sie verfolgte, in Sicht kam. Tarku reagierte sofort, und quetschte sich hinter Scharga durch den Spalt. Sie war eben hindurch, als ihr Verfolger auch schon die Öffnung erreichte und gierige Tentakel in das Loch streckte, die nach den Beinen des Mädchens griffen. Mit einem Aufschrei hieb Tarku mit ihrem Messer auf einen Tentakel ein, der sich um ihr Fußgelenk geschlungen hatte, und als die Kreatur losließ, krabbelte sie eilig hinter Scharga her, der inzwischen tiefer in den engen Tunnel hineingekrochen war.   
Schließlich hielt Tarku an. "Scharga, warte, ich glaub wir haben es abgehängt," keuchte sie.   
Tatsächlich war alles Still und kein Geräusch mehr von ihrem Verfolger zu hören.   
"Was war das?" fragte Scharga.   
"Keine Ahnung. Es gibt viele unbekannte Kreaturen in den Tiefen der Erde, und ich glaub ich will auch gar nicht wissen, welche von ihnen uns da eben verspeisen wollte." Sie hielten noch eine Weile inne, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann sagte Tarku: "Komm, lass uns sehn, wo der Tunnel hinführt. Vielleicht hat der ja einen zweiten Ausgang, falls das Vieh bei dem andern auf uns wartet." Sie krochen also weiter. Der Tunnel war stellenweise so eng, dass Tarku, die nur um ein weniges größer war als Scharga mehrfach stecken zu bleiben drohte, doch schließlich erweiterte sich der Gang etwas, und sie konnten letztendlich sogar gebückt darin laufen. Dann begann der Tunnel steil anzusteigen, bis er schließlich einen senkrechten Kamin bildete, so dass die Kinder wieder klettern mussten. Der Kamin öffnete sich in eine kleine Höhle, von der mehrere Gänge abzweigten, und nach einigem Zögern wählte Tarku einen der breiteren aus.   
Sie setzten ihre Wanderung fort, bis Scharga schließlich um eine Pause bat. Tarku hatte diesmal nichts einzuwenden, auch sie war müde, und so ließen sie sich mitten in dem Gang nieder.   
"Weißt du eigentlich noch wo wir sind?" fragte Scharga.   
"Sicher," antwortete Tarku, doch in ihrer Stimme schwangen Zweifel mit.   
"Sind wir denn bald da?" fragte er weiter.   
"Das hast du schon mal gefragt, du Nervensäge!" fauchte das Mädchen und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, woraufhin er still war.   
Nach einer Weile fragte sie schließlich: "Was hast du eigentlich noch zu essen da?" und als Scharga nicht antwortete: "Du hast doch was?"   
"Nein..."   
"Du bist ohne Essen hinter deinen Leuten hergelaufen?!"   
"Nein. Aber ich hab nix mehr." Ein weiterer Schlag traf Scharga, diesmal um einiges Kräftiger als der erste. "Du bist echt das blödeste, was mir je untergekommen ist! Nichts zu essen mehr! Was glaubst du eigentlich wie weit du so kommst?" Ein weiterer Hieb. "Ich hätt dich nie mitnehmen sollen, so ein Idiot! Sieh zu, wie du klar kommst, ich fütter dich jedenfalls nicht mit durch!"  
Dann schwieg Tarku. Scharga sagte nichts zu ihren Vorwürfen, denn sie hatte ja irgendwie recht. Aber er hatte doch nicht gewusst, dass die Reise derartig lang werden würde, immerhin war er schon zwei ganze Nachtstrecken hinter den Erwachsenen hergelaufen, bevor er Tarku getroffen hatte.   
Das Mädchen hatte inzwischen etwas aus ihrer Tasche herausgekramt, und Scharga stieg der Geruch von getrockneten Fleisch in die Nase. Der Duft ließ dem hungrigen Kind das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen, und er konnte Tarku in der Dunkelheit schmatzen hören.   
Scharga hoffte inständig, dass der Weg nicht mehr so weit war, ansonsten würde er wahrscheinlich verhungern. Zumindest Wasser hatte er noch etwas in seiner Wasseflasche, und somit trank er etwas, damit der Hunger ein klein wenig nachließ.  
Sie rasteten noch einige Zeit, schliefen wieder abwechselnd, dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Mehrfach hielt Tarku unterwegs an und schaute auf ihre Karte, doch von den vielen kleinen Tunneln und Gängen, die das Gebirge durchzogen, waren nur wenige auf ihr verzeichnet, und so verliefen die beiden Kinder sich mehrfach und ihr Weg endete allzu oft entweder in einer Sackgasse oder an einer Schlucht.   
Erst nach vielen Irrwegen fanden sie dank des ausgeprägten Orientierungssinnes, der ihrer Art zu eigen war, schließlich zum Hauptweg zurück.   
Tarku legte nun ein recht schnelles Tempo vor, und als der Weg unebener wurde, hatte Scharga zunehmend Schwierigkeiten ihr zu folgen. "Nicht so schnell," bat er das Mädchen, doch sie antwortete nur mit einem unwilligen Knurren, und ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig, als zu versuchen, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.   
Nach einigen Stunden der Wanderung nahmen sie ein dumpfes Dröhnen wahr, das beständig an Lautstärke zunahm, je weiter sie gingen.  
"Was ist das?" flüsterte Scharga.   
"Ich glaub der Wasserfall," antwortete Tarku. "Wenn wir den erreichen haben wir die halbe Strecke geschafft."   
Das Dröhnen wurde lauter und lauter und die Luft zunehmend feuchter. Wasser tropfte hier und dort von der Decke des Tunnels. Schon bald konnten sie auch deutliches Wasserrauschen hören, und kurz darauf öffnete sich der Gang in eine große Höhle. Der Pfad führte hier oberhalb einer Schlucht entlang, auf deren Grund ein breiter Wasserstrom entlang floss. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Höhle trat dieser Wasserstrom nahe der Decke aus einer breiten Öffnung heraus und stürzte dort in einem beständigen Tosen in die Tiefe. Die beiden Kinder nahmen ihre Umgebung zwar nur schemenhaft wahr, doch sie hörten das Dröhnen des Wassers und spürten die Gischt des Wasserfalls auf ihrer Haut. Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich den Pfad entlang, und je näher sie dem Wasserfall kamen, desto Ohrenbetäubender wurde der Lärm, bis schließlich das Tosen alle anderen Geräusche um sie herum übertönte.   
Somit bemerkten sie auch nicht jenes Geschöpf, das sich leise von der Höhlendecke hinabließ.  
Der Weg war uneben und fiel an manchen Stellen schräg zum Wasser hin ab, und die Felsen waren nass und vielfach von einer glitschigen Schleimschicht überzogen. Tarku war schon ein ganzes Stück voraus, und nur noch schwach war das Schimmern ihrer Silhouette in der Finsternis zu sehen, und Scharga beeilte sich, um zu ihr aufzuschließen. Plötzlich rutschte er aus, und schlidderte auf den Abgrund zu, in dessen Tiefen das Wasser brauste und brodelte.  
In Todesangst schrie das Kind schrill auf, und seine Stimme durchdrang das dumpfe Tosen des Wasserfalls. Tarku fuhr herum, und das erste was sie sah, war die riesige Spinnengestalt, die sich von der Decke herabsenkte ,dicht hinter der Stelle wo Scharga sich am Rande des Abgrundes festkrallte, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen.   
"Scharga, lauf!" schrie sie, doch Scharga wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.   
"Tarku, hilf mir, ich rutsche ab!" heulte er, doch das Mädchen blieb starr stehen. Erst da wurde er der riesigen Spinnengestalt gewahr, die lautlos auf ihn zu kam. In Panik versuchte er hinauf zu dem Mädchen zu kommen, doch auf den glitschigen Steinen fand er keinen Halt, und plötzlich rutschten seine Füße ins Leere. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er sich noch am Rande des Abgrundes festhalten, dann rutschte er ab und fiel in die bodenlose Tiefe.   
Jetzt erwachte Tarku aus ihrer Starre, und mit einem Aufschrei zog sie ihr Messer und schleuderte es mit einem geschickten Wurf nach der Spinne. Wirkungslos prallte es an dem harten Chitinleib der Kreatur ab, und das Ungetüm wandte sich ihr zu. Einen Augenblick lang war sie starr vor Schrecken, doch als die Kreatur mit einer ob ihrer Größe beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu kam, wirbelte sie herum und ergriff die Flucht.   
  
  
Verwirrt öffnete Scharga die Augen. Er hätte doch tot sein müssen, auf den Felsen im Wasser zerschellt oder ertrunken, aber offensichtlich war dem nicht so. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Offenbar war er auf einem Felsvorsprung einige Meter unterhalb der Kante der Schlucht gelandet. Behutsam richtete er sich auf, denn der Felsvorsprung war schmal und glatt, und ein zweites mal konnte er sicher nicht auf ein solches Glück hoffen. Seine Glieder schmerzten zwar etwas von dem Aufprall auf dem harten Fels, aber er hatte sich nichts gebrochen. Nur nützte ihm das auch nicht viel, denn er würde die nasse glitschige Felswand niemals hinaufklettern können.  
"Tarku?" rief er leise, aber das Tosen des Wasserfalls verschluckte seine dünne Stimme.   
Er dachte an die riesige Spinne, die er kurz vor seinem Sturz gesehen hatte. Was, wenn dieses Monstrum Tarku erwischt hatte? Das Mädchen war seine einzige Hoffnung, von hier fort zu kommen, ansonsten würde er auf diesem Felsvorsprung elendig zugrunde gehen.  
"Tarku!" rief er darum lauter, versuchte das dröhnen des Wassers zu übertönen.   
"Taaaarkuuuu!"   
Die helle Stimme des Kindes hallte durch die Höhle, ein Kontrapunkt zum tiefen Brausen des Wassers.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort in der nassen Finsternis saß und schrie, aber schließlich begann seine Stimme heiser zu werden, und von dem Mädchen war noch immer kein Zeichen zu entdecken. "Tarku..." flüsterte er nochmals verzweifelt, dann kauerte er sich zusammen, um hier auf den sicheren Tod zu warten.   
"Scharga, komm!"   
Schargas Kopf ruckte nach oben. Blass sah er den Schimmer von Tarkus Oberkörper, als sie zu ihm hinunterschaute.   
"Ich komm nicht hoch, die Wand ist viel zu glatt!" rief er ihr zu.  
Das Mädchen beugte sich soweit hinunter, wie sie es nur wagen konnte und streckte die Hand aus, doch es war ein hilfloser Versuch, denn sie befand sich fast zweieinhalb Meter über ihm.  
Unschlüssig blickte Tarku zu ihm herunter. Wenn ihnen nicht bald etwas einfiele, würde sie Scharga letztendlich zurücklassen müssen.   
Auch Scharga war dies klar, und fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung. `Wenn wir ein Seil hätten...` ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Seil...   
"Dein Gürtel!" schrie er plötzlich.   
"Was?"   
"Dein Gürtel, Seil!"  
Jetzt endlich verstand Tarku.  
Schnell zog sie ihren Gürtel, ein langes geflochtenes Lederband, ab, schlang das eine Ende um ihr Handgelenk und ließ das andere zu Scharga hinunterbaumeln. Scharga streckte sich nach dem Seil, soweit er konnte, doch noch immer fehlten einige Zentimeter. "Wirf mir deinen Gürtel hoch!" rief Tarku ihm zu. Scharga tat wie ihm geheißen, und Tarku fing das Lederband geschickt auf. Dann knotete sie die Enden ihrer beiden Gürtel fest zusammen und ließ das improvisierte Seil dann erneut zu Scharga herunter.  
"Da, schnell, jetzt müsstest du dran kommen!" erklang Tarkus Stimme von oben, und schwach konnte Scharga das Seil erkennen, dass jetzt in Reichweite hing.   
Ohne zu zögern griff er danach und kletterte geschickt hinauf. Oben angekommen ergriff Tarku sofort seinen Arm. "Komm, schnell" sagte sie und zog ihn mit sich fort. Stolpernd und immer wieder auf den glatten Steinen ausrutschend erreichten die beiden Kinder schließlich den Ausgang der Höhle.  
Erst hier ließ Tarku Schargas Arm los, doch als er anhalten wollte trieb sie ihn weiter.  
"Los, weiter, schnell!" Sie rannten den Gang entlang , bis zu einer Biegung, doch als Scharga weiterlaufen wollte, hielt Tarku ihn zurück. "Nicht da, da ist die Spinne vorhin lang. Hier lang." Damit zog sie ihn in einen niedrigen Seitentunnel. Endlos erschien Scharga die Zeit, die sie durch schmale Stollen liefen, welche einander kreuzten, sich verzweigten und nur allzu oft in einer Sackgasse endeten, doch das leiser werdende Geräusch des Wasserfalls zeigte ihm, dass sie sich trotzdem immer weiter von der Höhle entfernten.   
Erst als das Dröhnen des Wasserfalls weit hinter ihnen verklungen war, hielten sie an, und ließen sich erschöpft in einer Nische in der Felswand niederfallen.   
"Du bereitest mir echt nur Probleme," murmelte Tarku, aber sie war viel zu müde, um wirklich böse zu sein. Außerdem wusste sie, dass, wenn Scharga nicht geschrieen hätte, sie die Spinne erst bemerkt hätte, wenn es für sie zu spät gewesen wäre.   
Die beiden Kinder rückten dicht zusammen und schmiegten sich eng aneinander, denn sie waren beide völlig durchnässt und froren. Diesmal machten sie keine Wache aus, denn sie waren beide zu müde, und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie eingeschlafen.  
Als Scharga erwachte, schlief Tarku noch. Bis auf ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge war alles um ihn herum still. Ruhig blieb er liegen, um Tarku nicht zu wecken, und wartete geduldig, bis sie von selbst aufwachte.   
Schließlich bewegte sie sich, und setzte sich auf. Dann begann sie in ihrer Tasche zu kramen, nur um kurz darauf zu fluchen.   
"Was ist denn?" fragte er.   
"Mein Zunder ist nass geworden." Das bedeutete, dass sie nun kein Feuer mehr machen konnten, und somit auch ohne Hilfe der Karte weiterkommen mussten. "Na gut, dann müssen wir eben so den Weg finden," meinte Tarku schließlich. "Wir essen was, dann gehn wir weiter. Weit kanns ja nicht mehr sein." Damit holte sie ein kleines Stück Trockenfleisch aus ihrer Tasche und drückte Scharga die Hälfte davon in die Hand. " Hier, ich will nicht, dass du nachher vor Schwäche zurückbleibst und mich aufhältst."   
Gierig steckte er sich das Fleisch in den Mund.   
Dann stand Tarku auf. "Komm jetzt, wir haben genug Zeit vertrödelt." Damit marschierte sie los, und Scharga beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen.  
Nun mussten sie sich auf ihrem weiteren Weg ganz auf Tarkus Orientierungssinn und ihre Erinnerung an die Karte verlassen. Mehrfach gingen sie in die Irre, und einmal folgten sie mehrere Stunden lang einem Gang, der letztendlich in einer großen Grotte mündete, aus der aber kein anderer Weg hinaus führte, so dass sie letzten Endes zur Umkehr gezwungen waren.  
So zog sich ihre Wanderung mehr und mehr in die Länge, und sie fürchteten langsam, sich in dem riesigen Höhlenlabyrinth für immer verirrt zu haben, was auf kurz oder lang den sicheren Tod für sie bedeuten würde.   
Seit dem Wasserfall hatten sie inzwischen drei weitere Nachtstrecken zurückgelegt, und Tarkus letztes getrocknetes Fleisch hatten sie längst aufgebraucht. Das Mädchen hatte es zwar zwischenzeitlich geschafft, den Holzspan wieder zu entzünden, doch es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass auch die Karte stellenweise nass geworden und die Linien verwischt waren.   
"Meinst du, wir finden hier jemals wieder raus?" flüsterte Scharga, während sie in einer Felsmulde rasteten. Tarku schwieg lange Zeit, bevor sie antwortete. "Nein, ich glaub nicht." Scharga rückte dichter an sie ran. "Ich hab Angst..."   
Um sie herum war alles finster und still... totenstill.   
Die Zeit zog sich dahin, Stunden wie zäher Sirup, endlos langsam...  
Scharga musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich rüttelte ihn Tarku an der Schulter, und er schreckte hoch. Bevor er sie fragen konnte, was los sei, presste sie ihm die Hand auf den Mund. Etwas stimmte nicht, und als er lauschte, nahm er es auch wahr. Ein Geräusch, nahe am Rande des Hörbaren, aber es war da. "Hörst du das auch," wisperte Tarku. Da sie Scharga noch immer den Mund zu hielt, nickte er nur, und sie nahm ihre Hand weg. "Trommeln," flüsterte er.   
"Komm."  
Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich, in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien. Die Kinder wussten, dass die Echos in den Tiefen der Stollen und Höhlen trügerisch sein konnten, doch es war ihre einzige Chance. Nach und nach schienen die Trommeln lauter zu werden, und sie konnten nun deutlich unterschiedliche Rhythmen ausmachen. Hoffnungsvoll beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte, versuchten die Quelle des Trommelns zu erreichen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn das Geräusch schien oftmals aus mehreren Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen, und manch ein Gang, aus dem es besonders Laut zu tönen schien entpuppte sich als Sackgasse. Und dann verstummten die Trommeln plötzlich.  
Unsicher blieben die Kinder stehen. "Verdammt," fluchte Tarku, "verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Warum trommeln die nicht weiter, dass kann einfach nicht sein!"   
"Und jetzt?" fragte Scharga.  
"Wir gehn noch ein Stück, dann warten wir, vielleicht fangen die ja später noch mal an. Wenn wir zu weit gehn und wieder falsch laufen, dann entfernen wir uns vielleicht noch so weit von dem Trommeln, dass wirs gar nicht mehr hören, auch wenn's wieder anfängt," bestimmte Tarku.  
Sie gingen also noch ein Stück weiter, und als sie eine Weggabelung erreichten, verharrten sie dort. Sie liessen sich an der Tunnelwand nieder und warteten einfach ab.  
Einige Stunden vergingen, ehe sie die Trommeln wieder hörten, und sofort machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg, immer den Lauten nach. Immer deutlicher klang das Schlagen der Trommeln durch die Gänge, und dann kam ihnen hinter einer Biegung plötzlich eine Gruppe Orks entgegen, die die Kinder mit erstaunten Blicken musterten.  
"Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg!" rief Tarku freudig, packte Scharga bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, vorbei an den verdutzten Orks, und in die Richtung, aus der die Gruppe gekommen war. Noch einige male gabelte sich der Weg oder kreuzten andere Tunnel ihn, doch nun waren das Trommeln deutlich zu hören, und als es verklang, wurden sie dem Geräusch unzähliger Stimmen gewahr. Schließlich konnten sie das Ende des Ganges sehen, und heller Feuerschein leuchtete ihnen entgegen. Dann traten sie aus dem Tunnel hinaus, und ihnen stockte der Atem. Sie standen auf einem Podest oberhalb einer immensen Höhle, deren hohes Dach von natürlichen Säulen gestützt wurde, und in die unzählige Gänge mündeten. An den Wänden und Säulen waren unzählige Fackeln angebracht, die die riesige Grotte in ein strahlendes Licht tauchten, und die Quarzadern, die das Gestein durchzogen, funkeln ließen. Ein reges Treiben herrschte zwischen den steinernen Säulen, und die Höhle war erfüllt von unzähligen Geräuschen und Gerüchen. Staunend standen die beiden Kinder auf dem Vorsprung und blickten auf die Szenerie herab.   
"Wir habens geschafft, wir habens wirklich geschafft," sagte Tarku leise. Dann stieß sie einen lauten Freudenschrei aus, der nicht wenige Orks dazu veranlasste, zu ihnen hinauf zu schauen, und umarmte Scharga, der immer noch ganz gebannt in die Höhle hinunter blickte.  
"Komm, lass uns runtergehn und unsere Leute suchen," sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, und begann damit in die Höhle hinunter zu klettern.   
Einen Augenblick lang blieb Scharga noch stehen und warf von hier oben aus einen letzten Blick auf das Treiben in der Höhle, bevor auch er den Felsvorsprung verließ und Tarku schließlich nach unten folgte.  
  
  
Ende 


	2. Authors notes

Erstmal ganz vielen Dank für eure Reviews. :)   
Es freut mich riesig, dass meine Geschichten, obwohl sie in erster Linie von Orks handeln, euch trotzdem so gefallen.   
  
@Nemesis  
Ich finds schön zu hören, dass man sich in Scharga und Tarku richtig reinversetzen kann, denn das ist mir selbst bei Geschichten auch immer wichtig, dass ich mit den Hauptpersonen mitfühlen kann.  
  
@sailanis  
Die dunklen, hässlichen Orks überlasse ich lieber anderen *g*  
Nein, der "dunkle, hässliche Ork" passt einfach nicht in mein Verständnis von Lebewesen allgemein, ich kann mir einfach eine "nur böse" Kreatur nicht wirklich vorstellen, genauso wenig, wie eine "nur gute", und beides könnte ich auch nie glaubwürdig darstellen. Und ich finde, eine echte Persönlichkeit entsteht auch erst dadurch, dass sie sowohl Licht als auch Schatten in sich vereint.  
  
@amlugwen  
Happy ends sind bei mir selten, aber manchmal kann ich sie beim besten Willen nicht vermeiden *g*  
  
  
@Goldleaf  
Weniger Ork-Sympathisant, als vielmehr schon eine Art Ork in Menschengestalt *g*   
Ich finde es echt klasse, dass dich meine Geschichten so zum Nachdenken angeregt haben.  
Die wenigsten machen sich glaube ich Gedanken darüber, dass "der Feind" immer auch ein Lebewesen ist und wie jedes Geschöpf auch ein normales Leben hat.   
Die Frage, ob eine Spezies, die andere bedroht oder vernichtet bekämpft werden darf,   
kann ich zumindest für mich mit einem Ja beantworten. Bekämpft insofern, als dass man sich gegen sie zur Wehr setzen darf und auch sollte. Aber in einen "Vernichtungskrieg" darf so was meiner Meinung nach auf gar keinen Fall ausarten, egal wie grausam der Feind ist, denn dann wäre man selbst nicht besser als er. 


End file.
